Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-80284 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure having a chamfered portion provided in a peripheral region of a rear surface of a semiconductor chip. This chamfered portion is provided at about 45 degrees to the rear surface of the semiconductor chip. So, the Patent Document 1 says that the occurrence of edge chipping can be effectively suppressed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-100801 (Patent Document 2) discloses a semiconductor device having a flip-chip structure in which a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to a chip mounting member (wiring board) through functional bumps provided on the semiconductor chip. At this time, in the Patent Document 2, dummy bumps against the local flexure force of the semiconductor chip are interposed between the semiconductor chip and the chip mounting member.